nostalgiarushfandomcom-20200215-history
Binne Easnadh
Basic Information Race: Halfling Class: Bard Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Common, Dwarven, Halfling, Goblin Deity: Cornucopia, Goddess of Corn Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR 11 DEX 16 +3 CON 10 INT 15 +2 WIS 14 +2 CHA 17 +3 Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments HP: 8 = + CON (00) + FC (00) AC: 16 = + DEX (03) + Armor (02) + + Misc (01)* AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (03) + Size (01) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (02) + Misc (01)* INIT: +03 = (03) + Trait (00) BAB: +00 = 0 CMB: -1 = (00) + STR (00) + Misc (-1) CMD: 12 = + BAB (00) + STR (00) + DEX (03) + Misc (-1) Fortitude: +01 = (00) + MISC (01) + CON (00) Reflex: +06 = (02) + MISC (01) + DEX (03) Will: +05 = (02) + MISC (01) + WIS (02) Speed: 20' (20' in armor) Dam. Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resist: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Slingstaff, halfling: Attack: +01 = (00) + STR (00) + Misc (01) Damage (S): 1d6+, Crit: x3 Special: Dagger: Attack: +01 = (00) + STR (00) + Misc (01) Damage (S): 1d3+, Crit: 19-20/x2 Special: You get a +2 bonus on Sleight of Hand skill checks made to conceal a dagger on your body Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, –2 Strength Size: Small Speed: 20' (20' armored) Favored Class: Bard (Add +1/2 on Bluff checks to pass secret messages, +1/2 on diplomacy checks to gather information, and +1/2 on disguise checks to appear as an elven, half elven, or human child.) Fearless: Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on all saving throws against fear. This bonus stacks with the bonus granted by halfling luck. Halfling Luck: Halflings receive a +1 racial bonus on all saving throws. Keen Senses: Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. Sure-Footed: Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics and Climb skill checks. Weapon Familiarity: Halflings are proficient with slings and treat any weapon with the word “halfling” in its name as a martial weapon. Class Features Bard Armor/Weapons: All simple weapons, plus the longsword, rapier, sap, short sword, shortbow, and whip. also proficient with light armor and shields (except tower shields). A bard can cast bard spells while wearing light armor and use a shield without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. Like any other arcane spellcaster, a bard wearing medium or heavy armor incurs a chance of arcane spell failure if the spell in question has a somatic component. A multiclass bard still incurs the normal arcane spell failure chance for arcane spells received from other classes. Bardic Knowledge (Ex): A bard adds half his class level (minimum 1) to all Knowledge skill checks and may make all Knowledge skill checks untrained. Bardic Performance: A bard is trained to use the Perform skill to create magical effects on those around him, including himself if desired. He can use this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to 4 + his Charisma modifier. At each level after 1st a bard can use bardic performance for 2 additional rounds per day. Each round , the bard can produce any one of the types of bardic performance that he has mastered, as indicated by his level. Starting a bardic performance is a standard action, but it can be maintained each round as a free action. Changing a bardic performance from one effect to another requires the bard to stop the previous performance and start a new one as a standard action. A bardic performance cannot be disrupted, but it ends immediately if the bard is killed, paralyzed, stunned, knocked unconscious, or otherwise prevented from taking a free action to maintain it each round. A bard cannot have more than one bardic performance in effect at one time. Feats FEATS Armor Proficiency, Light When you wear a type of armor with which you are proficient, the armor check penalty for that armor applies only to Dexterity- and Strength-based skill checks. Martial Weapon Proficiency (Sling Staff (Halfling)) You make attack rolls with the selected weapon normally (without the non-proficient penalty). Shield Proficiency When you use a shield (except a tower shield), the shield's armor check penalty only applies to Strength- and Dexterity-based skills. Simple Weapon Proficiency You make attack rolls with simple weapons without penalty. Special Qualities Armored Casting (Ex) You can cast bard spells while wearing light armor and use a shield without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. Bardic Countersong Bardic Knowledge (Ex) You add +1 to all Knowledge checks any may make all Knowledge skill checks untrained. Bardic Performance You are trained to use the Perform skill to create magical effects on those around you, including yourself if desired. You can use this ability for 7 rounds per day. Each round, you can produce any one of the types of bardic performance that you have mastered. Starting a bardic performance is a standard action, but it can be maintained each round as a free action. Changing a bardic performance from one effect to another requires the bard to stop the previous performance and start a new one as a standard action. A bardic performance cannot be disrupted, but it ends immediately if you are killed, paralyzed, stunned, knocked unconscious, or otherwise prevented from taking a free action to maintain it each round. You cannot have more than one bardic performance in effect at one time. Cantrips You have learned a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells. These spells are cast like any other spells, but they do not consume any slots and may be used again. Countersong (Su) You can counter magic effects that depend on sound (but not spells that have verbal components). Each round of the countersong you make a Perform (keyboard , percussion, wind, string, or sing) skill check. Any creature within 30 feet (including yourself) that is affected by a sonic or language-dependent magical attack may use your Perform check result in place of its saving throw if, after the saving throw is rolled, the Perform check result proves to be higher. If a creature within range of the countersong is already under the effect of a noninstantaneous sonic or language-dependent magical attack, it gains another saving throw against the effect each round it hears the countersong, but it must use your Perform skill check result for the save. Countersong does not work on effects that don't allow saves. Countersong relies on audible components. Fearless (Ex) Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against fear. This bonus stacks with the bonus granted by Halfling Luck. Halfling Luck (Ex) Halflings receive a +1 racial bonus on all saving throws. Inspire Courage (Su) You can use your performance to inspire courage in your allies (including yourself), bolstering them against fear and improving their combat abilities. To be affected, an ally must be able to perceive your performance. An affected ally receives a +1 morale bonus on saving throws against charm and fear effects and a +1 competence bonus on attack and weapon damage rolls. Inspire courage is a mind-affecting ability. Inspire courage can use audible or visual components. The bard must choose which component to use when starting his performance. Keen Senses (Ex) Halflings receive a +2 bonus on Perception skill checks. Sure-Footed (Ex) Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics and Climb skill checks. Weapon Familiarity (Ex) Halflings are proficient with slings and treat any weapon with the word "halfling" in its name as a martial weapon. Traits Courageous: Your childhood was brutal, yet you persevered primarily through force of will and faith that no matter how hard things might get, as long as you kept a level head you’d make it through. You gain a +2 trait bonus on saving throws against fear effects. Fast-Talker: You had a knack at getting yourself into trouble as a child, and as a result developed a silver tongue at an early age. You gain a +1 trait bonus on Bluff checks, and Bluff is always a class skill for you. Proficiencies Blowgun, Club, Crossbow (Heavy), Crossbow (Light), Dagger, Dagger (Punching), Dart, Gauntlet, Gauntlet (Spiked), Grapple, Javelin, Longspear, Longsword, Mace (Heavy), Mace (Light), Morningstar, Quarterstaff, Rapier, Rock, Sap, Shieldbash (Heavy), Shieldbash (Light), Shortbow, Shortspear, Sickle, Sling, Sling Staff (Halfling), Spear, Spells (Ray), Spells (Touch), Sword (Short), Unarmed Strike, Whip Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. Skill Pts: 09 = + INT(02) + FC(01) + Misc(00) (Bard 1) Total Rank CS Ability Misc !Acrobatics 9 1 3 3 2 (Race) !Appraise 6 1 3 2 0 !Bluff 8 1 3 3 1 !Climb 6 1 3 0 2 (Race) Craft 2 0 0 2 0 !Diplomacy 7 1 3 3 0 !Disguise 3 0 0 3 0 !Escape Artist 3 0 0 3 0 Fly 5 0 0 3 2 (Size) Heal 2 0 0 2 0 !Intimidate 3 0 0 3 0 !Perception 8 1 3 2 2 (Race) !Perform (String Inst.) 7 1 3 3 0 Ride 3 0 0 3 0 !Sense Motive 2 0 0 2 0 !Sleight of Hand 7 1 3 3 0 !Stealth 11 1 3 3 4 (Race) Survival 2 0 0 2 0 Swim 0 0 0 0 0 Special Attacks Bard Stuff: Inspire Courage (Su) A 1st-level bard can use his performance to inspire courage in his allies (including himself ), bolstering them against fear and improving their combat abilities. To be affected, an ally must be able to perceive the bard’s performance. An affected ally receives a +1 morale bonus on saving throws against charm and fear effects and a +1 competence bonus on attack and weapon damage rolls. At 5th level, and every six bard levels thereafter, this bonus increases by +1, to a maximum of +4 at 17th level. Inspire courage is a mind-affecting ability. Inspire courage can use audible or visual components. The bard must choose which component to use when starting his performance. Distraction (Su) You can use your performance to counter magic effects that depend on sight. Each round of the distraction, make a Perform (act, comedy, dance, or oratory) skill check. Any creature within 30 feet (including yourself) that is affected by an illusion (pattern) or illusion (figment) magical attack may use your Perform check result in place of its saving throw if, after the saving throw is rolled, the Perform skill check proves to be higher. If a creature within range of the distraction is already under the effect of a noninstantaneous illusion (pattern) or illusion (figment) magical attack, it gains another saving throw against the effect each round it sees the distraction, but it must use your Perform skill check result for the save. Distraction does not work on effects that don't allow saves. Distraction relies on visual components. Fascinate (Su) You can use your performance to cause up to 1 creatures to become fascinated with you. Each creature to be fascinated must be within 90 feet, able to see and hear you, and capable of paying attention to you. You must also be able to see the creatures affected. The distraction of a nearby combat or other dangers prevents this ability from working. Each creature within range receives a Will save (DC 13) to negate the effect. If a creature's saving throw succeeds, you cannot attempt to fascinate that creature again for 24 hours. If its saving throw fails, the creature sits quietly and observes your performance for as long as you continue to maintain it. While fascinated, a target takes a -4 penalty on all skill checks made as reactions, such as Perception checks. Any potential threat to the target allows the target to make a new saving throw against the effect. Any obvious threat, such as someone drawing a weapon, casting a spell, or aiming a weapon at the target, automatically breaks the effect. Fascinate is an enchantment (compulsion), mind-affecting ability. Fascinate relies on audible and visual components in order to function. Spells Spells Per Day: 2 level 1 (1 from class level, 1 from CHA) Level 0: Dancing Lights - Creates torches or other lights Daze - Humanoid creature of 4 HD or less loses next action. Lullaby - Makes subject drowsy: –5 on Perception checks, –2 on Will saves against sleep. Resistance - Subject gains +1 on saving throws Level 1: Confusion, lesser - One creature is confused for 1 round. Disguise Self - Changes your appearance. Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Entertainer's outfit 1 Sling staff 20 1.5 Leather armor 10 7.5 Dagger 2 .5 Pony (Combat Trained) 45 Riding Saddle 10 25 Bit and Bridle 2 1 Saddlebag: 4 8 Feed (1 day) .05 10 Backpack: 2 .5 Bedroll (Backpack hooks) 0.1 1.25 Waterskin 1 1 Fiddle 5 .75 Pouch, belt: 1 .13 Bullets, sling x20 .2 2.5 Signal Whistle .8 0 Total Weight: 16.63 lbs Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-28.5 29-57 58-86.25 Finances GP: 7 SP: 08 CP: 05 Gems/Jewelry/Other: Mount PONY (Combat trained) Name: Bosley Starting Statistics: Size Medium; Speed 40 ft.; AC +2 natural armor; Attack 2 hooves (1d3); Ability Scores Str 13, Dex 13, Con 12, Int 2, Wis 11, Cha 4; Special Qualities low-light vision, scent. 4th-Level Advancement: Ability Scores Str +2, Con +2; Special Qualities combat trained Details Size: Small Gender: Female Age: 22 Height: 2'8" Weight: 23 Hair Color: Brown w/ white Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White Appearance: Demeanor: Boisterous, egomaniacal, greedy Background Binne Easnadh was born to a happy couple of Halfling traveling merchants, though was orphaned at the age of four in an accident she's mostly blanked from her memory. She spent the next few years living in a nearby orphanage before, at the age of 10, she set off to do the main thing she remembered from her childhood: travel. With a violin she'd learned to play, she began going from city to city, performing on the streets for money to buy food. When this wasn't enough, she would rely on her silver tongue to con money out of people, ranging from selling them garbage, shortchanging the merchants, etc. Of course, this has led to, on a few occassions, Binne being arrested and, in rare cases, Binne having to break herself out of jail. She still today, at the age of 22, spends time going from city to city performing and conning, though lately has been craving something new: Adventure. Binne's Journal First Day I've never feared dwarves. I've found them amusing, I've found them interesting, but I've never been afraid of them. Today changed that. I woke up, did some stretches, tuned my fiddle, when some horrible goblin clown knocks on our door. I don't trust goblins. He takes us to our trial, which involves us swimming across this moat thing filled with meat-eating fish, and going between two hellhounds to get to the door at the end. While the others fought over what to do, (and while that damned orc continued trying to flirt with me), I came up with the idea of zapping the lake, which would kill all the fish, and then swimming beneath the surface of the water so that the hellhounds couldn't burn us. The idea went off perfectly. This is where things took a turn for the worse, though. We're told we're going to be fighting against the opposing team of dwarves in a weird competition where both teams have a target, and the second that target is defeated by the other team, that team loses. My team volunteered me, of course. I accepted, I don't normally fear anything. I was so wrong. The orc and rogue went down quick, none of their attacks even hitting the damned dwarves. Tellana and myself ended up near death while Zirul and the gnome tried to protect us. Thankfully I managed to take out one dwarf and Zirul took out their target, so we did -technically- win. Just... barely. Also, my team seems to really want to use me as a weapon, or as something sexual. I'm not fond of my team so far, except maybe Tellana and the gnome, who have thus far yet to threaten or make an advance on me. Adventure Log XP Received: 0450 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Doctoriron 07:16, May 10, 2011 (UTC)